Bloodied and Bullied
by shivers7373
Summary: Lucy is forced to leave Fiore High and transfer to Fairy Tail High with her twin brother sting but whats this? Her tormentors are here to! Lucy has terrible people problems now and even worse anxiety. Sting got stuck in a lower grade who will protect lucy now? Who is this mysterious blonde broad shouldered man who keeps saving her. Will you be my protector?
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

First day

POV Lucy

Cold. My feet are cold. 'lucy Lucy LUUUUUCY! Wake UP!' I shot out of bed bumping heads with my idiot brother Sting. 'What was that for luce?' Sting asked while rubbing his red forehead. 'Whatd ya mean that wasn't my fault!' Sting jumped up and ran to the door 'Hurry up or we'll be late for school.'

'Lil brat' I whispered under my breath.

I got up and walked over to my closet to grab the uniform. Its a standard black and deep red striped skirt, a white dress shirt with a deep red sweater and a black tie. I ordered a sweater one size too big for me so it is kinda baggy but I like it. When I was finished I ran down stairs and make a piece of toast and met sting at the door.

Sting is in his First year of high school because he failed a grade for his lack of attendance. Today is mine and his first day at Fairy Tail High School, I will be in my second year, Sting will be in his first. We use to go to Fiore High but due to some circumstances I had to leave and sting followed. Our parents aren't around much so I had to do all our transferring paper work. Our fathers name is Jude and our mothers is Layla our parents are never home actually. they both have an apartment near their work place. Me and sting live in a three bedroom apartment four blocks away from Fairy Tail High School and an hour away from our parents. 'Come on we are gonna miss the bus! It's obvious who is twiddle dumb out of us!' I smacked my twin on the head and walked out the door.

We both walked to the bus stop and waited it took about 5 minutes for the bus to arrive and 10 to get to the school. 'Hey sting do we go to the office or to our classes first?'

'Ummmmmmmm lets go to office first just to be sure.' I nodded and we both got off the bus. The school was huge there were three different buildings four if you include the washrooms. The building were arranged very weirdly they make a triangle shape with a hallway connecting them. With the washrooms in the centre.

'Sting do you know what building the office is in?' This whole thing was making me uneasy.

'Ummmmmmmm no I will go ask for directions.' In my head I was screaming for him not to leave, whenever I am alone they usually come for me! I'm starting to panic I need a wall behind my back, too many people too many people. I'm lost! I'm lost someone help!

'Whoa there bunny girl. Long time no see, Why'd ya leave Fiore high. There's a lot of people who are lonely without ya.' A hand was tightly clamped on my shoulder. I turned around quickly to find Gajeel! His eyes sadistically trained on mine, a smirk firmly planted on his face. I froze not him I switched schools to get away from him and his crew!

'Wh wh why are you he he here?' His smirk grew even larger and his grip tighter. No, Sting help, please help!

'We got a bad name at Fiore thanks to you so we thought we would switch schools to get the teachers off our backs. Didn't think you'd be here. Guess it'll just make it more fun'

'We who's we?' i ignored his last comment. I managed not to stumble this time but I couldn't stop the shaking.

'Just me, Minerva, Angel and Midnight.' I flinched when he said their names. 'Giehe that's the expression I so dearly missed over the summer, I want it more.' Gajeel said sadistically. He nuzzled my neck and moved his hand to my arm and squeezed. 'Please stop it hurts' I pleaded, only giving him more satisfaction.

Gajeels teeth grazed over my skin about to bite. Then in an instant Gajeel was on the ground, blood dripping from his metal eyebrow eyes set on someone behind me. The person behind me lounged onto Gajeel and threw another punch at his face. My savors hair was blonde and spiky he had broad shoulders and from what I could see, he looked pretty toned. Gajeel tried to roll the other guy off but he hardly budged.

With people crowding I ran for the nearest wall tears slowly dripping down my face. I did not care to stay to see the victor, I just wanted to get away from all the people

Gajeel. Is. Here. To. Get. Me.

Must. Find. Safety.

I ran into the school and down two hallways, a group of people were at the end of it chatting. Voices came from behind me so I ran into the nearest classroom. The room was a darker grey with one window looking out to a cherry blossom tree. It didn't have much for furniture in one corner it had a coach with a coffee table on the same wall, on the opposite wall it had a desk infront of the window. One wall had nothing and the last had a mini fringe and a sink. 'It must have been a club room.' I say to no one.. I'm so alone hahaha. I locked the door and laid on the couch. My eyes are so heavy. So heaaavy...


	2. Can I Have It?

Chapter 2

(I only own the Storyline)

Can I have it?

'Lucy heartfilia please report to the principals office' the speaker announced. Lucy groggily opened her eyes and made her way to the door. 'It would be nice if the told me where that was.' Lucy grumbled as she walked into the hallway. She looked back and memorised the door number 173.

The hallway was empty except for one guy with black hair, and also no shirt? 'Excuse me uh mister where is the principal's office?' He spun on his toe to face me and leaned on his locker. He looked me up and down and smiled. 'I don't like being looked at like a piece of meat.' He looked kinda shocked at my statement and whispered something to himself. This guys really weird. 'The names Gray.' He nodded to me and sucked in his lower lip, making a weird ummm... sex face? 'Can you tell me where to find the principals office or am I wasting my time?' He looked shocked again and smirked this time. 'I know just the fetish I could fit you into.' Said the weirdo while he licked his lips. 'Waste of time it is pervert.' I rolled my eyes and continued my search for the office. After what seemed like ages I finally found the office.

Lucy walked up to the door and knocked. After a few seconds someone threw open the door and flung themselves on her.

'LUCY ARE YOU OKAY WHERE DID YOU GO! ' sting snuggled into me and hugged me tightly. 'I'm okay now. Don't worry about me, I can take care of it...' ("Now" being the key word to Sting) When I finished this statement Stings face turned dark. 'Who hurt you sis. Just point me their way and I will end them.' From behind Sting came a males voice. 'I would really prefer to keep this a peaceful school and please get off the floor.' Sting helped me stand up and I looked over to see a tiny old man. 'Um hello I am lucy heartfilia pleasure to meet you...' I motioned a little to try to get him to supply his name, he seemed to understand. 'Makorov. Chairman of this school, and the pleasure is all mine.' Makorov looked me over and gave a little frown. 'Is something wrong?' I asked a little offended. He gave a concerned smile and glanced at Sting. He walked over to his desk and motioned for us to join him. I started walking but was stopped by Sting. His face a mask of anger and regret. 'Who gave you that bruise on your arm?' I flinched at the memory of Gajeel and covered it with my other hand. 'I'm so sorry I never should have left you alone. This is my fault. I need to know who did this to you, I need to make them pay!' Sting gave off a frightening aura and held firm to my hand when I tried to get away. I know he would never harm me but it was reflex. Just another thing Gajeel left me with. 'We can talk later we mustn't make our host wait.' I said before pulling free and walking over to a seat in front or Mr. Makarov's desk. Truthfully I just wanted time to think of a believable lie.

Makorov told us about the school, the classrooms and gave us a map and our personal schedule. Since Sting is in a lower grade and Gajeels Crew is here I am kinda terrified to go to class incase they are there. 'You both missed the first bloc but are you okay to go the the second?' Makarov said mainly looking at me. 'I am fine to go are you Sting?' I will have to go sometime I might as well go now to see if they are even in my class. 'I'll go. I will come get you at lunch time so don't leave the class.' Sting replied. His expression still hasn't changed from the hallway. We got up and started to make our way to the door. 'Ms. Heartfilia may I speak with you in private for a minute?'

'I will wait for you outside.' Sting told me before i even agreed.

'What was it you wanted to talk about ?' I asked while sitting back down. 'Please call me Gramps, and I just wanted to make sure you were okay?' He said while nodding to the bruise on my arm. 'Yes I'm fine now. Um I know I'm new here but could I ask a favour?' Mr. Mak… or I mean Gramps nodded so i carried on. 'The room 173 is it being used for anything?'

'No i believe it is empty at the moment why? Were you thinking about starting a club?'

'No. You see I have very si vier problems with people and being in an enclosed room alone helps me calm down. So i was wondering if i could use it?' I asked while twiddling my thumbs. 'It is kinda a stupid reason but I felt i should still ask...' Gramps looked at me as if considering it, which i was thankful for. 'I will permit you to use the room.' At this my eyes glowed and I felt like hugging the man. 'On the condition you talk to the counselor about your problem.' I nodded furiously and gramps threw the key at me. 'Now get to class brat.'

'Thanks Gramps I will not make you regret this decision! You are the best!' At this comment Gramps face turned red and I ran out to the hall to meet Sting. I smiled at him and showed him the key. 'Room 173 is now yours truly's.' I said while pointing at my chest and running down the hall to the second building and my first class. 'See you at lunch big Bro.' He always puffs up his chest when i say this so I hoped he would forget about my bruise. 'Sure thing but don't forget the chat we are going to have!' Sting yells at me. I feel sorry for the classes around us.

I arrived at my second class room's door and took a big breath before opening the door.

Silence

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

The whole classroom went silent and everyone was watching me. I froze. Too many eyes. To silent. Help.

'Oh Ms. Heartfilia you chose to join us today I was afraid you had gotten lost. Please introduce yourself to the class.' I snapped out of my trance.

'Sorry for being late.' I don't want to look around the classroom incase their there. 'My name is Lucy Heartfilia. Please take care of me.' I say bowing for the last part.

'Welcome lucy!' The whole class replies. My face turns red and I can hear boys start to murmur about me.

'My names Gildarts. I will be your teacher this year. Now for a seat.' Gildarts said while scanning the room. 'Ah ha there's one! Jellal please raise your hand!'

I walked over to "Jellal" and sit in the seat beside him, it also just so happens to be beside a window. 'Hello nice to meet you Jellal.' I say in a friendly tone. Also not making eye contact... not proud of that.

'Same to you Lucy.' He says while smiling. He is quite odd looking he has blue hair and an obscure scar near his eye.

'ALL RIGHT NOW WE WILL BEGIN CLASS!' Gildarts boomed, any murmuring had ceased to exist.

Class was uneventful we started to learn about biology, got the years outline and got our text book. Biology, then lunch, math and English. Then finally home. '_DING DING DING!'_

_'_WELL THERE'S THE BELL. Have a good lunch andreview the pages we went over.' Everyone started to get up and leave along with Gildarts. I stayed seated waiting for Sting. I still have not looked around to see if _they're _here and I don't plan on it. After all they would not be bold enough to hurt me here so I don't need to wound myself by seeing them.

I hear footsteps stop behind me. I hate having my back open. I look behind me to see if its Sting.

Flight. I start to stand up trying to get away but he grabs my shoulder and shoves me back into my seat. 'Please no. Please let me go Midnight. Please.' Tears start to well up in my eyes

'Just look who I found. Never thought I would see you again. _Why don't we go have some fun_ _Baby._' Please Sting. Please hurry.

Authors note

sOOOOOOO nice to meetcha all :D

Sorry This story will be kinda dark but there will be Romance… at some point I hope.

This is my first Fan fiction so if you ever have any pointers feel free to Fling them at me. ( Please don't actually Fling them) Since this is my first i have learnt that it is actually really hard to write. (And do you like long Chapters or smaller chapters?)This being said i will try to update once a week but if I can i will update SOOONER :D This just got really awkward so i'm gonna leave….. Hoped you liked the Chapter and good health to you…?


	3. Midnights Reaping

Note: This chapter is sad, some may want to wait for the next chapter to come out and read them together.. but some may wanna just read it please do either. Because there will be comforting my a certain man next chapter….

Please note i wrote this Note after I was totally done. Note this for no reason I can think of right now..

Mind Bubble~

I am not sure how I would go about Authors note so i decided to do Mind Bubble which will be my thoughts on what is happening… That being said I may have messed up on the grade age thing SO I hope to clear that up. Lucy is in grade 9 and is 15 almost 16, that may be too old for a grade niner in your eyes but I didn't want her to be in Grade 10 because I was hoping to make this a longer story. Most of the people in grade 9 in this school are going to be around 15-17 heh heh…. I hope you enjoy and give pointers and suggestions to help me improve.

(I just own the storyline)

Chapter 3

Midnights Reaping

'Please I have to get back! Sting will be looking for me.' I pleaded trying to loosen his grip on my hand.

'Don't worry if you're with me he will understand. You are mine, I clammed you after all.' Midnight purred to me as he continued to pull me up the stairs. Tears still rimming my eyes.

_Flash back_

_Tonight is Midnight's 16th Birthday and also exactly 3 month till we graduate our first grade in high school. We are celebrating his birthday at his house Minervas throwing him a huge party, most of our grade is gonna be there and even some of the higher grades. _

'_Hey Lucy awesome you made it!' minerva shouted me from the coach_

_I started walking over to her. 'I just about caught by Sting gave him the slip at the mall though. Wouldn't be surprised if he came here looking for me. If you see him can you telling him I ain't here?' I asked giving my hair a little flip to show off my cleavage a little more. I wearing a dress that was low in the front, tight on my abdomen and when it got to the bottom it was puffed out and frilly it went down to just above my knee.. It was a navy blue and had stars all over it. _

'_Does he know this is Midnights party? I thought he loved you guys as a couple? Why isn't he here?' Minerva looked kinda shocked _

'_We got into a fight'.' I stuck out my tongue as I said this. ' He kept saying how Midnight was harassing some other girls, like he would do that.' I told her._

'_Thats right babe I would never do anything that would upset you.' Midnight said as he came up behind me and handed me a beer. I giggled and put my arm around his waist while he put his around my shoulders._

_As the night went on I got handed beer after beer and laughed with Minerva and Midnight and a few others from higher grades._

'_Hey Angel will you get Lucy another drink! Beers getting boring!' Midnight yelled to Angel giving her a little wink_

'_Aha you're always looking after me you're so kind!' I said. I leaned over to kiss Midnight only to miss and land on the floor, laughing hysterically. _

'_O god Lucy are you okay!?` One of the older students asked. `Looks like shes had too much to drink`._

_`Babe do you wanna go lay down.' Midnight asked me he had a smirk on his face but that couldn't be right. Right? It kinda scared me..._

_'Its okay I'll just get my big old bro to pick me up.' I slurred in reply._

_Before i knew it I had been picked up and a drink was being poured down my throat. Whatever the drink was it had gotten in my eyes and burned like a bitch._

'_Sto… up! Grah! I can't breath!' I finally yelled only to notice it was over. Then I notice I was being carried into a room and harshly thrown down onto a bed. I tried to yell at the person but it only can out as a whisper missing half the words. My chest felt cold. No not any more they were warm and hurt! _

'_Fuck no stop someone please help!' Once again it only came out as a half whisper. My eyes finally stop burning and I could see…... Midnight?_

'_Damn your bodys so hot babe, I can't' resist anymore! You did this to yourself Putting on all these clothes and flaunting yourself in front everyone!' He leaned up to my ear and purred 'But now you're all mine I will claim you for myself.'_

_I used the little strength i had left and throw my head the other way only to see my dress laying on the floor. Pain shot through my body as Midnight ruined my innocence. _

'_Please stop. It hurts.' I pleaded only able to mouth the words as tears flowed from my eyes and Midnight reaped my soul leaving me in darkness._

_Pain._

_Pain._

_I reopened my eyes to see a traumatized Sting leaning on the doorway. Tears tearing down his face. Probably matching me. He regained his composure and yell something and threw Midnight against the wall. I could hear punches not knowing who threw them. I laid unable to move enough to help myself. So I did the only thing I could I closed my eyes and wished for it to all be a lie. _

_._

_._

_._

_._

_._

_._

'_Luce no please no.' I heard Sting? 'I'm sorry I should have come sooner I should have been here to protect you!' His voice was filled with pain. But why? What happened to me?_

_I tried to move out of his arms to look at his face only to be met with pain._

"_Please stop. It hurts." My own words flooded into my mind along with the memories of Midnights reaping. _

_My strong willed self left my body and I was left a weeping heap in Sting arms. Scared of people knowing. Scared of all faces for the lies they may bring. But most of all Scared of Midnight._

_Mind Bubble~_

_This chapter shows how Lucy's scared adventure starts. I am sorry if it was too dark but the next chapter will show lots of hints for the shipping, and a little comforting from a certain broad shouldered nameless man…._

_I did not give anything away whoever says I did is obviously psychic and read my mind…. _

_I hope you enjoyed this chapter….. That sounds wrong sense it was sad so ummmmmmmmmmmm. You know what just come back next time and be comforted by my comforting broad shouldered man :D_

_Changes with (') and (") may take place next chapter.._


	4. Chapter 4

Mind bubble~

Please when done chapter read bottom mind bubble and give your input I would love your input and it will also help the chapter come out faster.

Chapters will now come out once every two weeks or when done due to me moving and getting a job :"(

This is my longest chapter I feel so happy (3434 words)

Comfort?

The memory bashed into me like a wave to a rock. But I was unable to stand against the force. My knees weakened and I let them fall onto the stairs. Midnight stoped and looked back at me while trying to pull me up, I was like a sack of potatoes unwilling to move.

My world froze over. If I can't get away from him what will he do to me on the roof? Where is Sting? Why did no one try to stop him? If he already has that much of a pull in this school whats the point in fighting? Sooner or later the beatings and harrasment will begin anew. I can't do anything about it.

Midnight had apparently picked me up and we were at the roof door. No I thought I had more time to think! I need to get out of my head and help myself. Midnight walked out and looked around to make sure no one was out here. I NEED TO GET OUT OF MY HEAD I WONT LET IT HAPPEN AGAIN!

Midnight threw me onto the ground and jumped on top of me. I yelped and whimpered.

"Thats right babe show me your tears and fear. Show me how much you hate me. No one will help you. Now plead and beg for me to stop like a good bitch." Midnights face was filled with lust, pleasure, and had a sadistic smile. He watched me struggle under him as he groped me aggressively.

I did you only thing I could praying someone would hear me.

Head and broad shoulders POV

I was up on the roof for the door trying to sleep, that fight with the long haired hippie (Gajeel just incase you didn't remember) made me tired. The sky was nice and clear but a single cloud remainded to cover the sun. I have my head phones on listening to 21 Pilots. The door opened, and someone was pushed to the ground. Great another love blinded couple I turned up my volume to block them out. I was just about to fall asleep when I heard a girl scream. I ripped off my head phones and jumped down to see the same girl from this morning with a guy with black and while hair ontop of her holding her down and groping her.

She locked gazes with me, tears streaming down her face as she fainted. I walked behind the guy intised with her and threw him off. "Graaaah" was the only thing he could get out of his mouth before I slammed my fist into it, knocking him down. As he was laying on the ground I kicked him in the gut.

"Why don't you and your bubbies leave this chick alone!" I yelled at him as I was about to kick him again. He caught my foot and shoved it back throwing me off balance. I stumbled back and looked to make sure I didn't step on the girl. when I looked back to him I was met with his fist.

"Fuck I wasn't expecting that one but the next one won't be as easy." I said returning the favor.

"The bitch is mine I claimed her. Mind your own business!" He said while darting his eyes back to the girl and licking the blood from his lips. His eyes were coated with a lurking lust for the girl. If I left her now she would be….. why am I even considering leaving her?

"Fucking bitch do you really think I would leave that easily? This girl owes me I wont let her be hurt while still in debt to me!" I yelled at the guy throwing another punch with my other fist knocking him in the jaw.

He scrambled up quickly and gave me a menacing glare."Fine you win this round but I'll be back for her when you aren't watching. Can't protect what you can't see." He said recovering from my punch. He glared me in the eye and started walking toward the door. I blocked the girl from him when he got closer. He glanced at the girl and his eyes filled with anger, betrayal, and once again lust. Whats with this guy and his feeling toward her.

"Get outta here! SCRAM!" I yelled at him puffing up my chest and threatening to throw another punch. He hissed and exited the roof.

I walked over to the girl and threw my coat over her. She had blonde hair which would have fallen half way to the center of her back but was splayed around her head. She had a big bust but it wasn't exposed like all the other girls. In my eyes she was beautiful, no wonder he always had lust in his eyes.

I picked her up as gentle as I could, it felt as if I could break her fragile form if I did not. I walked over to the other side of the door's building and sat down. I put her down beside me and placed her head on my leg.

"Now I wait I guess?" This girl makes many questions. Like, what did he mean by claimed her? Why does such a girl have so many tormentors? Why do I feel the need to protect her and stop her tears? Maybe it's because she reminds me so much of Noodle. Now I guess I just wait for her to wake up. I sighed, closed my eyes and walked into my darkness.

Lucy's POV

Is it even worth opening my eyes? He will just come for me again. I move expecting pain to ripple through my body only to be met with.… None? What I what?! I open my eyes only to be met with the broad shouldered man's sleeping face inches away from mine. I starred at his sleeping face. To think this angelic man beat up two guys for me. He looked so peaceful and harmless while sleeping.

I need to get out of here I don't want to drag this broad shouldered guy into my problems any more. I slipped my head off his leg careful of his face, and got on my knees to push myself up. Before I was fully up I felt something warm rap around my wrist.

I was yanked down only to land in the guys lap. My mind went blank and fear covered my face unable to hide it. Tears rimmed my eyes threatening to fall.

"Please don't. Please." I pleaded thinking he was the same as Midnight.

"I won't hurt you." He said looking a little confused. " I wouldn't have helped you if I was just gonna do that." He pulled me into a tight hug. I found his toned arms and chest threatening, but also I felt like I needed it.

"Please leave me be. If you get involved with me you'll just get hurt. They always do what they want and always get what they want." My voice was monotone my face was blank. I need to get out of his life before I mess it up.….. thats the right thing to do. To be alone is best, no one can get hurt then. No one but me. But some of me is terrified to be left alone.

Selfish.

"I saved you two times now. I ain't letting you go without explanation." He rested his hand on my head and slowly stroked my hair. It reminded me of what my mom use to do when I was younger and had a bad dream. All my pent up emotions came flowing out and I didnt even try to hide them. All the years of saying I'm okay and lying through my teeth about the cuts and bruises I came home with. All the tears I held in while I was being beaten or assulted. All the suffering that had plagued me came crashing down and I poured out my heart to this broad shouldered man. My words are stuttered and muffled by sobbing but I am glad someone is hear to listen to the things.. to things I wouldn't even tell Sting.

Broad shoulder's POV

The things those ass-holes have done to her! They deserve to die for it. I hugged her closer and stroked her hair while she sobbed in my arms. She told me about how midnight "claimed her." About how after that at school they would call her out of class or they would find her and beat her, or midnight would assult her, or even rob her. Sting would protect her when he could but that was never for long. Sting often missed classes to protect her and had now been held back a grade. She told me that if they were here she wasn't safe anywhere, and she was considering suicide. "I would rather die at my own hand then at theirs." She confessed to me sobbing. Just like Noodle.

She twisted in my arms and looked up at my face her eyes were puffed up and her bottom lip was quivering. "I-I should go now." She stuttered. Her eyes had gone dark and her face was blank. I helped her stand up and walked with her. I will protect her.

I realized I didn't even know her name and she didn't know mine. "My name is Laxus Dreyar. You are." I sounded to harsh by habit and she flinched.

"I'm Lucy. I think you should forget about me and apologize to Midnight before they make you their target. They are already known widely here and have a lot of pull" She said he bangs hiding her eyes, but her voice gave away how desperate she was.

Fuck.

I noticed that the only way I could protect her was to make them all think she was mine. Very few dared to mess with me but that would mean she would also be getting ignored. People would be scared to approach her in the fear of angering me or the gang. As long as she is safe right. As long as I can save her from the same fate as Noodle.

I swung my coat and arm around her shoulders as we started to get closer to the end of the stairs. Her eyes widened and she starred at me.

"What are you doing! Get away! I don't want your life to turn out like mine." She yelled at me pushing off my arm and coat. I will have to be stern to get her to accept my help. I just need to protect her for now.

"Like it or not but from now on I will protect you. I am to stay by your side if you like it or not. Don't worry about me I am also very well known here." I said as a smile crept on to my face. "This is my school. These new comers better learn that quickly." I draped my coat and arm around her shoulders as we exited into the hallway. "You are also mine now." I whispered into her ear. Making the students near by gasp and start gossiping. I just need the school to know you are under my protection. Please don't hate me… please don't fear me...

Lucy's POV

"This is my school. These new comers better learn that quickly." He said as he draped his coat and arm around me. "You are also mine now." I shivered under his touch. Will he just use me like Midnignt? Did he just want to gain my trust to make it easier? I don't want to believe that. He just wants to help.… He helped me on the roof. Does that mean I have a….. friend?

We were in the hallway now, people were starring at us, gasping and talking to one another. I could feel all of their eyes on me. My knees went weak and I started falling to the ground. Before I hit Laxus scooped me up and started carrying me. I felt so small against his big form but I could still feel their eyes. I tried to become smaller pulling myself closer to Laxus. I heard them whispering "whore", "Avoid her from now on", "What! Laxus is never with a girl exept Evergreen!" or along those lines.

"SHUT UP!" Laxus boomed. Causeing me to flinch and try and become smaller. Everything became quiet. It felt like the world stopped. "If anyone is to hurt her, they will have to deal with the Thunder liege! You understand me?!" Without awaiting for an answer Laxus began walking again.

When we finally arrived at his destination he hugged me to his chest with one arm and opened the door.

"What happened! Is Lucy okay?" an older voice asked after as we entered. I feel like I recognize it but I don't want to look.

"She's a little traumatized and bruised. I suggest you suspend a boy named Midnight, I don't know his last name but he attacked lucy on the roof Gramps." Laxus explained. So it's Gramps I knew I recognized the voice.

"He what! HOW DARE HE ATRACK ONE OF MY CHILDREN! He will be EXPELLED FROM MY SCHOOL!"

"Hey gramps lucys is a second year right?"

"Yes she is she is new this year, She came here with her twin brother Sting why?" Gramps replied

"I would like my schedule to be changed to the same as hers immediately." Laxus stated. At this point I was blocking everything out clinging to Laxus like he was my life line. I focused on him trying to forget about what had happened. Focusing on his sent, his chest decrease and increase, the lowering and raising of his deep voice, all of these things helped block the memory. But it also walked me into the darkness.

Laxus' POV

"You both have completely different schedules. To switch all of your classes like that is just idiotic. I can switch your core classes but I refuse to switch your courses. Those will help you achieve your choice career, to throw all that away… I can not allow it." Gramps argued.

" I said I would protect her and I plan to keep my word! You have no idea what those people have put her through! They did the most terrible things to her! IF I CANT STOP IT NOW SHE WILL END UP KILLING HERSELF JUST LIKE NOODLE!" Damn I got to carried away by my damn emotions."

"Laxus. Your sisters death was not your fault. Non of us say the scars, non of us saw through her mask." Tears lined his eyes but did not fall. I regrouped my emotions and put the ones I needed on play. While running a gang you learn a few things. There was a long silence before he spoke once again. "Laxus their are five blocks a day. Three of them are mathematics, science, and English. Those I can change for you but I will not change your course blocks. You will not be with her for two blocks, she will have to survive." I tried to fight more. I knew they would find her. But I was stopped. "If you argue this matter anymore I wont change your core classes to match hers. Do not think to go to her classes in those two blocks, you education is of the utmost importance. If I find out you have I will switch back one of the three blocks. Just because you are my grandchild I will not go easy on you, do you understand?"

"Tch, yeah I understand." I answered. He wrote down my new schedule, signed the paper then offered it to me. I ripped it out of his hands and made my way towards the door. Just before I could open it it flung open making me nearly loose my grip on lucy. She did not react though and that made me worried.

"GRAMPS HAVE YOU SEEN LUCE I SAID I WOULD MEET HER AT HER CLASS ROOM FOR LUNCH AND SHE WASNT THERE THEN I RAN ALL OVER LOOKIMG FOR HER AND I STILL CANT FIND HER PLEASE TELL ME YOU HAVE SEEN HER!" A blonde male yelled one mile a minute.

From beside the door I asked. "Are you perhaps Sting?" He spun around to face me spotting lucy curled up I my arms. He rushed over to me grabbed lucy and sat on the floor. He examined her curled form and then looked at me while holding her tightly.

"What happened to her! Were you the one that bruised her this morning!" A dark aura surrounded him and his eyes gave off killing intentions. I did not flinch or step down. I squatted in front of him and looked at lucy.

"You remember Midnight?" His back went stiff and it looked like his hair stood on edge. He looked like a theatened cat. Weird guy…

"How do you know him." He demanded his eyes fierce and mouth snarled. If it was anyone else they probably would have been running for the hills, but I weighted the situation and wasn't even fazed.

"Cuse I saved your sister from him. After that I got the story. So you are Sting then." All of his defenses dropped and he looked at his sister and tears came to his eyes. She still had not moved, she had gone a bit more limp though.

"What did he do. How far did he go." His voice was just barely a whisper but I still heard it.

"I pounded him before he could do much." He strocked his sisters face and whispered something in her eat I could not hear. It had something to to with stars. A few seconds later she opened her eyes. She glanced around her surroundings and spotted me, she held my gaze then spoke.

"Thanks." She said still holding my gaze. When she was with her brother even after what happened she seemed stronger. Lucy then stood up along with Sting and grabbed her brothers hand and stood beside him. Something was weird about her, she was like an empty vessel.

"Gramps if its okay me and lucy are gonna head home early today." Creepy… they were doing a weird twin thing. Both of their eyes were saddened Lucy's eyes no longer looked dead but Sting's eyes lost their shine.

"Yes I believe that best, Lucy has been through a lot." Gramps replied looking dazed.

They started walking towards the door just before they left I yelled after Sting "May I have your permission to take care of Lucy. I will protect her." Truthfully I didn't care about his reply but I thought it would be polite.

"When in school I give you permission, only because I can't. Outside I decline." His face was elegant yet threatening but his eyes shined again. That reassured me a little. Then he turned around and left with lucy in tow.

Mind bubble~

I am sorry this chapter is late my moms house has no internet. ~(I-I)~ thats what I look like. I am dieing without it. I am so sorry near the ending it all fell apart. :'( I am also sorry I didn't have good comforting fluff sences.

PLEASE I BEG YOU FOR ADVICE AND PLOT TIPS

MY mind ALMOST EXPLODED due to thinking about the plot…..

And should I add another villain like cobra? I always liked Cobra :) Or should I give Lucy another person to help her? Maybe a friend from the past (like Rouge to complete the Dragon duo?). Just saying I am good at writing darker sences please keep that in mind. (Please help me :""( out) I would like to give lucy some friends and suggestions?

Like the weird stripper kid Gray I could make that work? She met him Already. Or maybe add loke in There and have them the flirting duo?

Levy a target of Gajeel lucy faces her fear and swoops in to saves the day.

Cana is in one of the two classes Laxus is not in and is desk mate?

Any suggestions PM me

I will accept any and all help :)


	5. Chapter 5

Seconds anyone?

"Hey luce are you okay to go to school or do you want to stay home today?" Sting was gently shaking me. My blankets were so fuzzy and warm, sheats were soft, and my pillow…. I just can't discribe it. But all good things must come to an end. I kicked off my blankets and rolled towards Stings voice, expecting his body to stop me from going off the edge. Sadly he wasn't there. I rolled off the bed and landed face down on the ground.

"LUCE!" I heard Sting yell from my closet. How did he always move so fast wasn't he by the bed a second ago?

"ahhhhhhhhh." I moaned from the floor. I started to push myself up onto my knees. Sting rushed over to me with my clothes in hand and helped me stand.

"All of your clothes await you my lady." He spun me once and gave me a bow. We both giggled.

"Why thank you my loyal knight." I curtsead

while Sting placed the clothes on the bed and sat. I was just wearing short Pj shorts and a baggy deep blue shirt so they were easy to remove. I was facing away from Sting and put out a hand for an article of clothing and waited. Waited. Waited. "Sting?" I turned around to see him starring angerly at the bruise on my tail bone. "I'm fine dont worry about it." This seemed to snap him out of his daze and he handed me my undergarments.

"I'm really sorry I wasn't there to protect you. I know you're not fine you woke me up with your whimpering last night…. Please don't lie to me." Stig eyes were hidden by his hands. "You can talk to me. I'm your twin, I can read your body language….. So please don't say you're fine." Tears appeared in my eyes remembering yesterday. I turned away and continued dressing hoping he didnt notice. "Baka." was all the warning I got before I was pulled down into Stings lap and hugged tightly. I weeped on his shoulder for about ten minutes before I remembered we had school today. I shot out of his lap and grabbed my clothes and hurries into the bathroom. "Do you still really want to go to school? I think it would be a lot better if we stay home today."

"Sting I have gone through this countless times… it's not like he did anything to bad this time. I feel like I would be running away if I skipped today." I told him from the bath room.

15 minutes later…..

Our breakfast was a simple one consisting of one egg a piece of toast and a cup of coffee each. I truthfully think the cup of coffee was a bad idea because I usually get a bit shaky and can't think clearly, but I like my twin can't resist it. The taste, the little bit of grim when you finish a cup and the smell all capture me a pull me back in. I packed our bentô box's that sting prepared yesterday and we headed out.

At school….

When we arrived it seemed like there were two kinds of people, people who stared me down, and people who went out of their way to avoid looking my way. I held tightly onto Sting's hand and kind of hid behind him. I could tell he had puffed himself up and was glaring people down because any and all whispering stoped. It was like this all the way to my locker. My locker wasn't all that exciting it just had my five text books and folder. Teachers always hassle me about using one folder but I find it easier. Last but not least was the photo of Sting on the door, he insisted. I heard a thump on the locker beside mine and looked over to see Laxus.

"Tch" Sting greeted with.

"Oi starrings rude you know." Laxus spoke to everyone. His effect was quite amazing, I could feel everyones gaze leave me. But the atmosphere around me got thicker and more threatening. I looked back to see both blondes having a fight…. With their eyes? Anyways I grab my books and start walking towards my first class English.

Today's schedule

1. English

5 minute break

2. Business

1 hour lunch

3. Math

10 minute break

4. Art

5 minute break

5. Science

When you grow up school classes get a lot less fun, but at least I don't have to take gym anymore. Before I could even take five steps someone bumped into me knocking all my books and me to the ground. Bitter perfume. Where do I know that smell?

"WATCH IT BITCH!" The lady yelled at me I looked up to find Minerva. " Oh Lucy how nice to see you. You GOT Midnight kicked out of school you know. You will pay us back for that but in a funner way. " She said before walking away, kicking my books into the middle of the hallway as she did. I didn't notice at first but behind her was the whole crew, Gajeel, Angel, and two more both just by appearance were just as terrifying. A male with long blonde hair and looked muscular and a female with long red hair big boobs and a slim frame. They all smirked at me as they walked past except the red head.

She had huge eyes that she stared at me with blankly. "let's play again Blondie." As they started to walk away I looked behind me to see sting and laxus head to head argueing. Protection? What was I kidding no one could protect me from those nut jobs.

I walked over to my books and stared blankly at them. "So we meet again hot stuff. " I heard as sineoneleaned over and picked up my books for me. "looks likewise have the same class why don't we walk together. I can introduce you to a friend. By the way the names Gray if you forgot. "

Author's bubble~

I am sorry for having a really late update my mom sold my computer from under me so I have been writing on my phone and tablet. I will try to update faster but I also have no internet and have to mooch off the library WiFi. This had not been proof read so I am sorry for any mistakes I just wanted to put it out there.


End file.
